


Dark Waltz

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Dubious Morality, Emet-Selch is a bad man, Emet-Selch is basically his own warning, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gaslighting, I wrote this before I actually finished 5.0 & I was spoiled about his real name, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Lemon, Manipulation, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No beta we die like mne, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Temptation, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, implied Amaurotine!Warrior of Light, in breaking news: local rat grandpa is awful, just a heads up, read the beginning note, red flags here get your red flags, seriously this is dubious, slight praise kink, spicy fic, the author indulges herself, the commenting made me do it!!!, time for everybody to scream, unplanned second part, vague Shadowbringers timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: Tilly wasn’t just Ma’tylda Lucian, Warrior of Light and Darkness. She was also someone who loved to sing and dance. But now she never sang anymore and she only danced when no one was watching.Or at least she thought no one was watching.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? The popular pairing of Emet-Selch/WoL? From me? Wild. 
> 
> Be forewarned, the sex is hot but Hades' actions afterward at the end are a big no-no. I do not condone such things but it seems in character to me, so yeah. He just basically poked holes in all the condoms, is what I'm saying. Enjoy, I guess?
> 
> (I'm just going to put myself in time-out now for writer crimes)
> 
> 000

**Dark Waltz**

* * *

Alone in her room at the Pendants for once, Tilly shoved all of the furniture against the walls. The rug was rolled up and moved to expose the rest of the hardwood floor. On her feet were soft dance slippers she had crafted herself, ties wrapped around her ankles and calves. A simple pair of cotton leggings encased her lower limbs and a soft worn sleeveless tunic hugged her torso. Resting her hands on her hips, she surveyed her room. Her ears swiveled as she listened for any possible approaching footsteps. There were none. Pleased, she began her stretches.

Bend over, touch her toes. Stretch her hamstrings and her back. Raise her hands high and balance on tiptoes. Breathe slow and deep. And sweep down into a bow to a nonexistent partner.

The miqo’te selected a soft song on her mini orchestrion, an Ishgardian waltz that made her a little homesick for the Fortemps Manor and Haurchefant’s laugh as he taught her his nation’s dances. The thought of his loss still hurt after three years.

Tilly walked the edges of the open space backwards, deliberately placing her feet as if mirroring someone before her. A ballroom stroll, as it were. Swirling around, she ended up in the middle of the floor. She raised her hands up as though resting them in a partner’s hand and upon their shoulder. She closed her eyes, the music echoing in her ears.

“One two three,” she counted aloud. Her feet moved and her body swayed. She glided around the room on light feet, whirling around in small circles.

“You know, dear hero, that waltzes are better danced with a partner,” drawled an unexpected voice, smooth as black silk.

Screeching in surprise, Tilly spun on her heel and stumbled. She jerked to a stop when elegant hands encased in white gloves gently gripped her upper arms. Her own hands landed on a firm lean chest covered in crushed velvet and fur. She looked up to lock gazes with bright gold eyes. “Emet-Selch!” Tilly cried, frustration coloring her voice. She puffed up her cheeks. “What do you think you’re doing in here?!”

The Ascian’s lips curled up into a smug smile, his taller form curved over her in his usual slouch. “Oh dear, I certainly did not mean to startle you,” he said though his tone was clearly unrepentant.

“Get out!” Tilly wriggled out of his hold. She kicked out at his shin, which he dodged easily. “Can I not have one bloody damned moment to myself?”

“Tsk, tsk, hero. Such language! I am almost offended at your lackluster welcome. Surely you do not greet all your guests in such a manner?” He laughed, dodging a fist swinging for his face. “Savage little thing.” But then his eyes widened in surprise as a lamp was hurled at his head. Emet-Selch teleported to the side. It shattered against the wall. “Well now, it appears that I’ve worn out my welcome. Ta, darling. Do be more considerate next time, hmm?” He vanished with a swirl of dark aether.

Standing in the middle of the room, chest heaving, Tilly growled furiously. She stamped her little foot, tail lashing. Now she would have to find a broom and apologize to the proprietor for ‘accidently’ breaking the lamp.

Damn that Emet-Selch!

* * *

After defeating another Lightwarden, Tilly once again pushed her furniture to the side to clear a space for dancing. But she just stood in the middle of the room, ears folded back and tail low and still. Her hand was fisted in her tunic above her heart. The miqo’te tried to breathe through the pain. In the background waltz music played softly and sweetly.

“What’s this now? You haven’t twirled even once, hero. Whatever is the matter, hmm?”

Tilly looked up to the sight of Emet-Selch once again intruding on her rarest of private moments. “Not today, Emet,” she sighed tiredly. “I’m not in the mood for guests.” The last word was said in disgust, her lip curling. “Go away.” Tilly lowered herself onto the floor, looping her arms around her folded up legs and resting her forehead on her knees. She didn’t see his face shift into an expression of sorrow and longing. But she did feel a silken gloved fingers trail along her bicep. She looked up.

Emet-Selch, arrogant to the core, was kneeling before her in his robes of crushed velvet, silk, and fur. The single lock of white hair curled along the side of his face as he tilted his head. “My poor hero, to feel such agony. The Light burns, doesn’t it?” He cupped her cheek, his hand warm through the silk. “I could help you… if you let me.” He leaned in close, nearly brushing his lips against her temple in a mock kiss. “I am here to help, yes. We are allies. Friends, even. Why, I won’t even need a word of thanks. How generous of me, surely, dear hero.”

“N… no we’re not,” Tilly said with a tremble in her voice. “We’re… we’re not friends.”

“Oh how you wound me. So cruel.” Emet-Selch skimmed the tip of his nose along her forehead. His breath felt hot on her skin. He stroked his thumb along the high curve of her cheekbone. “But you’ve always been this way…”

“What?” But she flinched as pain twanged along her spine. “Aah…” Tilly moved to her knees, her hands clutching at the front of his robes. She whined, her breath hitching. Emet-Selch cooed at her, gathering her close to him. His hands stroked up and down her back, pulsing dark aether through her clothes to soothe the burning Light beneath her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed in relief. She moaned and nuzzled the underside of his jaw. Gasping, Tilly clung to his shoulders as the Ascian lifted her up by the back of her bare thighs, her legs exposed due to her little hempen shorts. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Emet-Selch huffed a laugh as he zeroed in on the bed pushed to the side under the window. He snapped his fingers to close the blinds, magic glowing along the frame. It wouldn’t do for a certain Exarch to suddenly spy on this particular interlude. He laid his prize down onto the messy sheets, one knee planted between supple, splayed thighs. Pain and arousal swirled in the eyes of the woman beneath him. He hummed. With his teeth, he tugged off each glove. He threw them onto the floor.

Tilly panted, her hands resting on her pillow on either side of her head. She watched as Emet-Selch snapped his fingers and made most of his clothes disappear. He was left only in a button down white shirt and black slacks. Even his socks and shoes were gone in that moment. She gasped as his other knee wedged itself between her thighs to spread them further. His lips curved into a dangerous smile, his gold eyes glittering. “Emet-Selch…?”

“Oh no, darling. Right now you are to call me Hades.” His eyes flashed. “Do you understand?”

“Hades.”

“Very good. You’re so very good, my darling girl.” He leaned down, his elbows between her hands and her head. In one long sinuous movement, he pressed himself against her and rolled his hips at the apex of her thighs. He grinned darkly as she arched up, her hands flying to clutch at his back. Her thighs clamped at his waist. “Yes, good. That’s right,” Hades crooned against her temple, panting. He laughed as she undulated up again, whining. He thrust back, causing her to cry out.

Tilly’s pain was basically background noise at this point. Instead she offered up her mouth to the man above her. He made a hungry noise and slotted his lips over hers. He aggressively pressed his tongue against the seam of her lips. They granted him entrance and their tongues met. The kisses turned sloppy as Hades kept thrusting his clothed erection against her still covered sex. The bed squeaked in matching rhythm. He pulled back to nip and kiss at her throat. But then he stopped all movement. Tilly growled, ears flicking.

“Hush,” Hades said between panted breaths. “You and I have too many clothes on still.” He smirked, pushing himself up a bit. With one hand still planted on the pillow, he snapped the fingers of the other. “Ah, better.” He eyed the expanse of warm, sun kissed skin newly exposed and the round curves of her full breasts. “Pretty.” Bending down, Hades laved a nipple with his tongue. His hand that he had used to snap away their clothes cupped the other of her breasts, stroking and pinching. Tilly choked out a gasp, her fingers skimming over smooth pale skin. Her fingers curled along his surprisingly hard bicep and his side. She bucked up, choking at the feel of his cock against her mound. Around her nipple, Hades grinned. “Eager, are we?” His other hand moved down from next to her head to grip her thigh, hitching her leg up higher to expose her lower lips to the probing head of his cock. Her wet arousal smeared across it, mixing with his own precome. He groaned and surged up to kiss her. He then bit the crook of her neck, sucking a mark too high for a collar to hide. Abandoning her breast, his hand went down to swirl around her clit and to dip into her opening.

“Hades!” Tilly’s thighs trembled as she balanced already on the edge of orgasm. He crooked two fingers in her while roughly rubbing circles on her pleasure nub with his thumb. Her eyes rolled in her head. She warbled out a cry as she tipped over into her first little death of the afternoon. Her eyes focused just in time to see the Ascian lick his fingers clean. She whimpered.

“My dear, you are lovely,” Hades crooned. The hand still under her thigh moved to the back of her knee. The other hand gripped the shaft of his cock. “Almost perfect.” He rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance. His back muscles flexed beneath her clutching hands as he slowly pushed his way into her. She tilted her hips as much as he allowed to ease the way. “Yes,” he hissed, his head bowed and sweat dripping down the side of his face. “Good girl.” His hand cupped the back of her other knee and he lifted her legs higher.

Tilly moaned. The slow slide of his cock stole her words. Her inner muscles stretched around him. With a wet sound he was hilted all the way in, their hips flush against each other. Choking on a gasp, she writhed as he slowly withdrew. She let out a little scream when he slammed back in. The headboard of the bed cracked against the wall.

The pain she had been in? Completely forgotten. Only Hades and the pleasure between them kept her attention.

Hades laughed low and dark as was benefitting. He set a maddening pace at first, snapping his hips forward hard only to do a slow withdraw. Over and over and over again. Begging words interspersed with high grunts were babbled from her plush lips before he swallowed them with a sloppy, hard kiss. The bed creaked with each hard thrust. Sweat on their skin gleamed in the lamplight. Tilly tossed her head back, exposing her throat to his mouth. More bruised marks were sucked onto her skin like a necklace proclaiming his possession of her. She wailed as he changed the angle by hooking her knees over his shoulders. It freed up his hands to play with her clitoris and to stroke her breasts.

Tilly orgasmed again, this time around his cock. She squealed when he sped up. His hands now gripped the front of her thighs, holding them against his torso. Her tail lashed as her head jerked in time with his thrusts. Her hands clawed at her sheets now. The miqo’te wailed as he pressed a thumb against her clit again. A third orgasm ripped through her.

But even Hades only had so much stamina. He grabbed the back of her knees again and lifted them, spreading them even wider. Tilly slid so only her shoulders and arms were pressed against the bed. She coughed a scream as he chased after his finish. His hips were too fast for her to keep up even if she could have had any leverage to rock back in time with his thrusting cock. Her grunts were high pitched in her throat, mingling with the sound of wet slapping skin and his low sounds of pleasure. He felt the heat travel up his spine and his muscles tightening. With a loud groan, he slammed into her one last time as deeply as he could. His eyes fluttered closed as his cock pumped his seed deep into the miqo’te beneath him. At the edge of his senses, he felt the Light within her spasm and retract.

Oh well, that was interesting.

Tilly let out a squeaky whine as Hades slowly lowered her back down. Her thighs were still framed around his hips but her back was finally flush against her bed again. He fell forward a bit, catching himself with his hands planted at either side of her shoulders. His hair fell forward in a wave of dark strands, the singular white side lock a stark contrast. He looked up her torso to lock gazes with her. The Ascian gave her a crooked, charming smile. Hm, that wasn’t fair…

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Hades let himself fall onto his side, his softening cock leaving her with an obscene wet pop. She shivered. He reached out to arrange Tilly to his liking, her leg thrown over his hip and her body pressed close. Her fingers were splayed across his chest, her head tucked under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her.

The miqo’te, too exhausted to argue, cuddled closer. Her nose pressed against his collarbone. She sighed and drifted off to sleep. Above her head, Hades smiled, radiating smugness. He hummed and reached down with aether tipped fingers. Beneath his hand his little lover’s contraceptive aether marking unraveled. He flicked the remnants away.

Hades had her now, his little Persephone. He wasn’t going to let the Light take her. And if his theory was correct, with each little ‘session’ the corrupted Light would soon melt away. Laughing softly against her messy fuchsia colored hair, Hades let himself fall asleep curled around the woman in his embrace.

Mayhap in a few bells time he would take her again. On her hands and knees. Now that would be a pretty sight to savor.

* * *

**END**


	2. Dance Me Into The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Y'all need to thank TheSpookyKabuki for inspiring me to add to this oneshot. It's a doozy. 
> 
> As Samuel L Jackson said in Jurassic Park: "Hold on to your butts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASLIGHTING! HADES IS A BAD MAN! Thought you ought to know. But oh, it's good to be bad. 
> 
> Thancred is not the bad guy, he's just having a moment, okay. He is very stressed and very worried. He loves Tilly (platonically!) and he is trying not to have a stroke. Someone help him. Urianger is also a good friend. That's the D Tilly should have ridden... oops.
> 
> 000

* * *

_ Several Moons Later… _

“WHAT?!”

Tilly’s ears folded back and she cringed at the bellow blasted from Thancred’s lips. She wrapped her arms around herself. Her shoulders rose as she hunched up. The others were gaping in horror at the news she had just announced. “I’m pregnant…” she repeated softly, eyes downcast.

Thancred rocked back on his heels. He dug his fingers into his white hair. “Are you mad?! You had sex and got pregnant! Out of all the irresponsible things--!” He choked on his next words.

“Don’t you dare talk to her like that!” Alisaie screeched, having shaken off her stupor before anyone else. Alphinaud was still silently mouthing random words next to her. She pointed at the hyur man with a jabbing finger. “You were the soul of indiscretions back at the Source!”

“NOW SEE HERE! I NEVER GOT ANYONE PREGNANT!”

“ARE YOU SAYING IT’S YOURS?!”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! I DIDN’T EVEN TOUCH HER!”

Tilly bent forward a little, as if shielding her belly from a blow. Her tail lashed and her eyes darted around unseeing in panic. The screaming match between Alisaie and Thancred grew louder. Y’shtola jumped in as an attempt to stop the arguing. But Tilly wasn’t actually hearing the words being hurled back and forth. Her breathing quickened as she clutched at her tunic. She flinched when someone knelt before her.

“Ma’tylda, slow thy breathing,” Urianger soothed. He hesitantly placed his hands on her shoulders. “Can thou spake onto me of when thoust hast last renewed thy contraceptive?”

“I don’t remember,” she whispered to him. “I thought I did before coming here but with the fighting in Ala Mhigo and everyone being dragged here by their souls, I don’t… Urianger, what am I going to do?” She shot a glance at the arguing trio and the still shell shocked Alphinaud. She leaned closer to the elezen astrologian. “I… I want to keep it. Gods preserve, I want this babe.” Tilly felt her cheeks color in shame, especially since she knew who the father was and what that could mean for everything. But a baby is innocent… Her lower lip trembled. “It’s my dream to have a husband and kits. But if I can’t have the husband, then kits… Oh Urianger, did you know that after I found a way to bring you all home that I was going to—“

“There’s a tea!” Alphinaud suddenly shouted. The argument between Thancred, Alisaie, and Y’shtola came to an abrupt halt. All eyes focused on the elezen diplomat. “Umm… there’s a tea? For that? To… to void an unwanted… pregnancy?”

Urianger slowly stood to his formidable height and turned to keep Tilly behind him. She, in her distress at the suggestion, buried her face against the middle of his back. Tears soaked his bared skin since his robes dipped so low. He dropped his usual manner of speech, fury in his voice. “Are you suggesting Ma’tylda take a moonblood tea?” he growled. “Alphinaud Leveilleur, did you just ask our friend to kill her child?”

Alisaie let out a roar and tackled her brother to the ground. He yelped and struggled against her. They rolled in the dirt, kicking and clawing at one another. Thancred, shocked, immediately dove in to separate the twins. He got a fist to his eye for the trouble. Ryne squealed and clung to Y’shtola, crying out for them to stop.

“Hmph.” Urianger turned and cupped Tilly’s shoulders. She hiccupped, looking up at him with teary green eyes. “Mine friend, thoust should go rest in thy rooms.” He reached up to stroke the back of his knuckles along the apple of her cheek. “We will find a way for thee to keep thy babe and find a way back to the Source. I so swear to thee.” He kissed her forehead. “Go. I will see thee anon.”

“Okay,” Tilly said shakily. She glanced at the scene of Thancred now holding the twins by the back of their shirts, dangling above the ground. A spectacular bruise was blooming on one side of his face. “But what about…?”

“Worry not about them. I shall deal with our friends.” The elezen lifted her a little to turn her around toward the city and specifically toward the Pendants. “Go, mine friend. Rest.” He pat her back with a little push. Tilly looked at him over her shoulder before she hurried away. Whirling around, Urianger marched over, his voice rising as he scolded the group gathered before him for upsetting their friend.

* * *

Tilly stumbled into her room. She slowly closed the door. Exhausted and heartsick, she laid her forehead on the cool wood. Her hand stroked over her still flat belly.

“Ma’tylda.” Hades said behind her. She whirled around. His brow was furrowed, lips turned down at the corners. “My darling girl, what has upset you so?” The Ascian held out a white gloved hand. “Tell me your woes, dear one.” Tilly sobbed and threw herself across the room into his arms. She clung to him, arms wrapped tight around his waist. She buried her face against his chest. “Oh my lovely, my perfect little love, hush now. Hush. I am here for you.” Hades stroked her back and her nape, crooning against her crown of fuchsia colored hair. Unbeknownst to her, a smug smile was curving his lips, his gold eyes gleaming. But he made sure to rearrange his expression when he pulled her back and cupped her face in his silk covered hands. “Tell me everything. I am always here to help.”

“Please don’t be mad,” Tilly warbled, her tearstained cheeks shining in the light peeking through her curtains. “Please, Hades.”

Hades made soothing noises, kissing her forehead and the curves of her cheeks. “Never,” he swore. “I could never be mad at you.” He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. “I told you that I had high expectations of you. And lo, you have met them time and again.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “I’m so proud of you.” He bent down a bit further, slotting his mouth against hers. She moaned, her lips parting for his probing tongue. Her eyes fluttered closed, rocking up to her tiptoes to get closer. His hands were still cupping her face, warm and soothing. He pulled back, licking his lips. “Now come, tell me, Tylda.”

“I… I am…” Tilly swallowed nervously. She locked gazes with him. “I am with child. Your child.”

“That’s wonderful, darling!” Hades said, gold eyes shining bright. He laughed and gathered the miqo’te into his arms, spinning her around. He pressed his grinning face into the crook of her shoulder, letting the malicious glee flash across his hidden expression for a brief moment. “It has been so long since I’ve had the chance to hold a babe of mine in my arms. I have missed fatherhood.” He straightened up, his face now soft and happy. Hades peppered kisses all over her face. His hands stroked her shoulders and upper arms.

“Truly? Truly, you are happy?” Tilly let her shoulders relax in relief. “The others were so angry when I told them. I thought Thancred was going to explode.”

The Ascian paused, leaning back. He frowned. “Did you tell them who had sired your child?” he demanded. He curled his fingers tight around her shoulders, looming over her.

“No!” she cried urgently. “That’s not their business!” And she knew their reactions would have been all the worst. She could just imagine Alphinaud’s devastated face and the apoplexy Thancred would have suffered. Nevermind everyone else’s disappointment and horror. And dear Urianger, who had leapt so readily to her defense… would he have been disgusted? “I didn’t tell them.” She felt the pressure of Hades’ grip loosen. “I swear it.”

“Good. That’s good, darling girl. Well done.” He smiled as she preened under his praise. “My sweet little hero, are you excited?”

Tilly’s ears wiggled happily, her tail wagging. “Yes! Oh Hades, I’ve always wanted a babe!” She wriggled up against him, hugging him again. “But my father was Nuhn of our tribe and I wasn’t allowed with a Tia. It’s why I left in the first place.” She nuzzled the crushed velvet covering his chest. “And then next thing I know, I was part of the Scions fighting primals and Garleans. I am very tired of that.”

“Hmm, I am sure.” Hades plucked off his gloves, banishing them into the darkness for later retrieval. He buried his fingers in her short hair, massaging her scalp. A smirked curled across his face as she purred. “Come away with me, little darling.”

Tilly blinked. She looked up at him. “What?” Her brow furrowed. “But the others…”

“Soon you will become heavy with our growing babe,” Hades said in a reasonable tone. “You must be somewhere safe, for your sake and our child’s.”

“The Crystarium is safe. The Exarch—“

Hades growled. “You are not safe here with that man.” He crooned to her softly. “He has not been honest with you, sweetling. He hides his face. He dodges your questions. He knows that you know who he is. But does he confirm? Does he relieve your worry? Does he greet you with honesty?”

“No…” Tilly felt her ears droop. Was the man under the hood really her lost friend who had slept in the tower? Surely he could be no other. So why? “No, he doesn’t.”

“Exactly!” He threw his arms wide. “But I have been honest! Did I not come to you in peace? Offer friendship and alliance?” Hades cupped her face, tilting it up. “Dear one, have I not done good deeds for you and you alone?”

“Yes.”

“Then come away, little darling. Come away with me.” Hades kissed her forehead, exactly where Urianger once did. “Come away with me to the sea, to my city. I will keep you and our child safe. And you shall want for nothing. All of your desires, everything you dream of, I can offer it and more.” With a flick of his wrist, he summoned a glowing ball of darkness. He held it for her to see. “Say the word, my dear hero. Just say the word. I am here.” Behind her back, he flicked a bit of magic at her door, muting any sound that could come through it and locking it tight. He would have no interruptions. “Come, Tylda.”

_Come Persephone._

Outside the door, Urianger knocked. At the unnatural silence, he began to pound his fists against it. He screamed his friend’s name in fear for he sensed a great and growing darkness within. He slammed his shoulder hard to the wood.

The door did not budge.

_Come Persephone._

Mesmerized, Tilly reached out and stroked trembling fingers over the offered darkness. Her green eyes reflected its dark purple light. “Will it hurt?” she asked.

“No, it will not,” Hades said against the delicate skin of her temple.

“Our babe will be safe?”

“I swear it.”

Tilly swallowed. But she found only warmth and reassurance in his gold gaze. “Okay. Let’s go,” she said after taking a deep breath. “Let’s go away together.” She wrapped herself around him, burying her face against his chest. She felt him wrap his arm around her shoulder, his other hand still holding the ball of dark aether.

Hades laughed. He laughed in delight. He laughed in triumph. His gold eyes flashed dark red, his Ascian mask flickering across his face. He flung the dark aether over his shoulder. A swirly, shadowy portal spun into existence. In mockery of a strolling waltz, he led her toward it, stepping backwards. The door suddenly burst open, the magic holding it closed shattering. Tilly didn’t even notice.

But it was too late. Urianger could only stare in disbelief as their supposed Ascian ally disappeared with the Warrior of Light wrapped around him. He screamed and fell to his knees as Emet-Selch mouthed one last sentence to him.

**I win.**

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra a listen. It was the original inspiration for this oneshot, which is now a twoshot. 
> 
> Someone also please find that gif of Stu Pickles from Rugrats lamenting about losing control of his life for me.
> 
> Tap that kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed this mess. Thank you for reading!
> 
> (TheSpookyKabuki, should I go into the shame corner now? Lol, just kidding! I heart you! Enjoy the sin.)

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting from the shame corner and thank you for reading. If you liked it, please tap that kudos button or better yet! Comment! Please, for the love of FFXIV, comment. I love comments. 
> 
> *rattles empty tin can* Validation? Validation for the author?


End file.
